


All Through the Night

by Alucinatio



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Diners, Bluesey - Freeform, Book 1: The Raven Boys, Diners, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucinatio/pseuds/Alucinatio
Summary: To earn extra cash, Blue works the graveyard shift at Nino's. There she comes across the interesting insomniac Gansey, scribbling in what he refers to as "his life's work". Unable to resist her curiosity, she takes a step into his strange world while also opening up her own. The two begin to share their lives and secrets during the hours when everyone should be asleep and dreaming.





	All Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished The Raven Boys and am moving on to The Dream Thieves. I have to say, I'm completely and utterly hooked. I absolute am in love with this series. And since a television show as been confirmed, I figure that this series will blow up soon. So I'm jumping onto The Raven Cycle bandwagon while it's still waiting at the station!

Blue always got the strangest customers after midnight. Her mother always worried about her taking the graveyard shift at Nino’s, but it meant more cash in her pocket and God knows she needed that.   
It wasn’t horrible. In fact, it was really slow. Not many people were interested in coffee and bagels at three in the morning. In fact, Blue kind of enjoyed it. The people who came stumbling into their little diner always stood out with their own eccentric aura.   
Everyone who came to Nino’s past midnight had a story. Whether it was nightmares keeping them up, weird work hours, or even stopping for a bite as they drive away from whatever tragedy they’re running from. Blue’s favorite hobby was finding the pieces these people unconsciously revealed and putting them together. These late night stories filled her head and provided her with payment much more valuable than the minimum wage her boss offered.  
These people were never regulars. That’s what made them unique. Blue would get a glimpse into their life for only a second before they’d disappear forever. She never saw the same customer twice during the graveyard shift. In school, she’d often daydream about what they were up to now in the daytime as life continued to move on with surprising speed.  
However, at the start of the summer, something odd happened. Blue noticed a tuft of brown hair bent over a worn journal in the booth to the far right corner of the diner. The boy simply ordered a cup of coffee and then remained quiet, save for the sound of his pen on paper and mumbles that escaped slightly parted lips. Blue assumed he was a scholar, someone trying to get into some Ivy league school and using every bit of his time for studying. Maybe his rich parents were throwing a party and he had to leave and find peace and quiet for the night.  
Not the most exciting of stories, so Blue shrugged it off and continued on without a second thought to the boy with glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose.  
But then the next night…he came back.  
With nobody slowly entering the quiet diner yet, it wasn’t hard for Blue to notice the same brown curls hovering over an equally brown book. The boy looked at her briefly to ask for his cup of coffee before quickly returning to whatever it was he was working on. As Blue came back to bring him his order, she sneakily stole a glance at his journal. Under his large hands, she could make out weird symbols and what looked like chicken scratch. Though her curiosity was piqued, she kept quiet and simply walked away.  
The next night, Blue found him in the same booth with the same journal and ordering the same cup of coffee. The night after that, he appeared as well. For all the nights to come for the next couple of weeks the strange scholarly boy showed up in the far right booth of Nino’s without fail, usually around midnight or one in the morning.   
Blue rarely held conversations with her late night visitors. The most she’d speak would be the question of, “What can I get you?” and a “Have a good evening!” She never stepped beyond common courtesy. Mostly because most of the customers were drunk, sleep-deprived, or hiding from something outside Nino’s glass paned doors. And, she never saw them again anyway. So what was the point in forming some kind of connection that wouldn’t even last?  
However, this boy was becoming a familiar fixture of Nino’s after hours. Sooner or later, Blue wouldn’t be able to help herself. She’ll have to ask this mysterious boy for his story.


End file.
